A Butterfly's Destiny
by Colorful Butterfly Wings
Summary: A storm cloud of doom is looming over Forestclan, Hillclan, Lakeclan and Shadeclan... and only one cat can save them! Butterflykit is only a kit -about to be apprentice- but she must face trials like no other cat has ever before in order to save the clans. And she CANNOT be distracted from her destiny... by anything... or anyone. A/N: I only own my OCs, nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Allegiances

So this is my first story and it's about a she-cat named Butterfly kit that has to save her clan…. Read and review pls!

**Allegiances**

**Leader: **Flamestar- a big tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy: **Saberfang- a tan tom with white paws and long teeth

**Medicine Cat: **Pinebreeze- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (she is also a queen but she;s the only medicine cat so Flamestar can't kick her out even though she had kits with Braveheart)

**Warriors:**

Braveheart- a fierce white tom with black markings and orange eyes  
Apprentice- Redpaw

Quailflight- a gray dappled she-cat

Grassclaw- a brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice- Poppypaw

Blazepelt- a reddish tom with white stripes  
Apprentice- Fiercepaw

Moleflower- a dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkfur- a bushy-furred gray she-cat

Vinetooth- a white and gray tom

Lionclaw- a big golden tom

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw- a reddish tom with deep amber eyes

Fiercepaw- a black tom with flamy orange eyes (Butterflykit's brother)

Poppypaw- a pretty white she-cat with blue eyes (Butterflykit's sister)

**Queens:**

Pinebreeze- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Butterflykit- a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with small but strong paws, a long tail, short legs, a white patch in the shape of a heart on her forehead, and fiery blue-orange eyes)

Blossompetal- a black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Blackkit- a black she-cat with blue eyes, and Branchkit- a tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Spiritfire- a misty grey she-cat

Foxstripe- a ginger tom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Prophesy

So heres the first chapter! Reveiw! And I'm sorry you arent in it yet, Alexa, you will be soon! =)

_/\ /\  
( = O . O = )  
(,,) (,,)_

"Butterflykit wake up" Pinebreeze meowed.,

Butterflykit was tired. She just layed their and acted like she was asleep.

Butt her mom snapped "You wouldn't be so tire dif you didn't sneak out of camp las night!111" "Now get up ou have your apprentice seremony today".

Butterflykit opened her stunning, flamy eyes. "Yay! I'm gonna be an apprentice!" she squaeled.

Pinebreezes sighed. "OK. now go out in the clearing and Flamstar will make you an apprentice."

Butterflykit hushed outside. Flamestar was already standing on the Big Rok. He loked at her for a minute then yowled. "All cats old enough to catch prey gather here for an announcement!"

All the cats ran out to the camp.

"Today Butterflykit is going to be an apprentice. Because she is the most promising kit ever seen in Forestclan she is going to be my apprentice. Butterflykit, from now on, you will be nown as Butterflypaw."

Butterflykit squealed. "Can we start training now?"

But before Flamstar could answer her….. SAGESTAR APPEARED!

"HILLCLAN ATTACK!" she screched and charged down into the camp.

Butterflypaw let out a yelp as Sagestar lnded on her then flipped and clawed at her bely, knowing her off and onto the ground. She sunk her tooths into her shoulder and clawed at her sides. Sagestar shook her off and fled. "HILLCLAN RETREAT!"

All the other cats were staring at Butterflypaw. "Butterpaw, you are a natural warrior," Redpaw sed admiring. "You should be made a warrior right now."

"Yah, Flamstar, she should," Quailflight mewled.

Flamestar shook his head. "The 7th commandment of the warrior code states that an apprentice must train for at least 3.14 days and 3.14 nights before becoming a warrior."

Butterflypaw started to sob, tears rolling down from her beautiful depp eyes.

"But since you are such an maazing cat Buttflypaw, StarClan will surely make an exception, rite?" asjed Poppypaw.

Then…. Two Starclan catz appeared on the pile of bodies! Robinstar and Blackstorm!

"We hath a prophecy to deliver." announsed Blackstorm.

"A stormcloud of evil is gathering over the clans and only the flap of a butterfly's wing can blow it away" meowed Robinstar.

Then they disappeared.

"What does the prophesy mean?" asked Blossompetal.

Then Flamstar sad, "It means that Butterflypaw shall save us all."

DUN DUN DUN!" music played.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Training

Alexa, you are in this one! Also, review! Comments = Inspiration = More chapters! And flames will go to Satan!

_/ \ / \_  
_(=O.O=)_  
_(,,) (,,)_

"Omigosh!" meowed Butterflypa. "I'm gonna save you all! Yay!"

Redpaw locked at her admiringly while Popyypaw looked at her with jealousyness.

"Butterflypaw! Butterfypaw! Butterflypaw!" the clan chanted. even Flamestar.

Suddenly a beautiful white she-cat appeared.

"I'm Angel and I have been sent by Starclan to train Butterflypaw so she can save y'all," she sed.

"But I thought that Flamstar was my mentor" Butterlypaw scremed with confused.

"But he can'n't train you for this because you are going to be fighting... Angel locked around nervous "THE DARK FOREST" she whispered.

Her eyes grew big. "Omigosh"

"Come" Angel meowed and disappeared with a flash of light so did Betturflypaw.

Her eyes grew big. "Omigosh"

"Come" Angel meowed and disappeared with a flash of light so did Buterflypaw.

They where in a big meadow. Tall grass grew and flowers and butterflies fluttered about. "How is Starclan going to guide me?" cried Butterflypaw.

"Have faith, be strong. they sent me to you didn't they?" smelled angel.

The 2 cats walked and wallked. The meadow disapeared and they stepped under dead trese. Butterflypaw coud hear the sound of cats fighting.

"Crowheart! You have to be faster" "Aim for the throat Rippedtail!" "Good work Foxfang"

A hulking shap came out of the darknes.

"Angel" she purred.

The white cat glare at her. "Darkbreeze"

"I see u brought us a recrute" she sed. "what a pretty young thing to be torn apart by our warriors and her innocence gone"

Butterflypaw wad scare when Angl nodded "such a shame"

Darkbreze siyed. "Oh well I will send a patrol to come get her I have planning to do have a terrible day"

Assoon as Darkbreze left Angel turn to Buttrflypaw. "listen Im a spy for Starclan, Darkbreeze think I am on her side but you have to trian here so you're become powerful so you can destory the dark forest."

"ok" Butterflypaw moewed bravely. "i'll do it"

Angel disappeared then.

A bunch of cats came out of the trees- there was a black she-cat a brown tom with a torn tail and ears a ginger tom with a lot of scars and a white tom. "So your the fresh meat" snered the white tom.

"Shut up Whiteblaze okay Butterflypaw I am Crowheart and these are, Foxfang and Whiteblaze as yo already no. We r going to train you 4 practis as our mentors train us and we will teach you how to fihgt"

"ok" Butterflypaw moewed bravely. "when we start?"

Foxfang smirked creuly. "now"

_/ \ / \_  
_(=O.O=)_  
_(,,) (,,)_

Butterlypaw wok up later in her nest she was tired out from all the fighting she had learned more in that one day than ever and she wondered how she was gonna defeat the dark forest when they were so powerful. She was so tired she just wanted to fall asleep and was going do to such when Fiercepaw came in.

"You are so brave Butterfypaw and amazing I kno you are going 2 save this clan no matter what it takes" he meweled.

"thanks" she sed.

"So do you want anything anything that I can get you or something?" her brother sed.

"no I just wanna sleep thanks though"

"oh okay well bye and also poppypaw is mad at you thought you might wanna know that you should talk to her I think shes jealous."

"I will next sunrise, but now I need to sleep so bye," Butterflypaw sad and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

That was a longer one! REVIEW! Flames go to Satan!


End file.
